The present invention is directed to remote electronic devices that store information that is valuable to the user of the device including for example wireless telephones, pagers, palm pilots, or laptop computers, music/video players, cameras, and or any devices capable of storing data.
Users of remote electronic devices such as wireless telephones, pagers, palm pilots or laptops, etc. typically store a vast array of confidential information on such devices. In many cases, information relevant to a user""s personal or business affairs, such as phone numbers and addresses of associates, account information, business information, alarm codes computer passwords, appointments, email messages, confidential correspondence, and confidential documents, are stored in the memories of such devices. When such a device is lost by the user, or the device is stolen from the user by a third-party, the information stored in the device is vulnerable. A need therefore exists for a system that safeguards or protects information stored in remote electronic devices when such devices are lost or stolen.
This, and other objects of the invention, will become apparent from the description which follows.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for protecting data in a remote electronic device serviced by a network provider and used by a subscriber of the network provider. Initially, a communication from the subscriber indicating loss of the remote electronic device by the subscriber is received at a site operated by the network provider. Next, an attempt is made, from the site operated by the network provider, to contact the remote electronic device via a wireless link. If the initial attempt to contact the remote electronic device is unsuccessful, further attempts are then made at regular intervals from the site operated by the network provider to contact the remote electronic device via the wireless link, until contact is made between the site operated by the network provider and the remote electronic device. After contact is made with the remote electronic device from the site operated by the network provider, the site operated by the network provider transmits at least one data recovery signal to the remote electronic device. The at least one data recovery signal disables normal operation by initiating safe made which terminates the ability to shut power off and/or use of the remote electronic device.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the data recovery signal causes the stored data files to be transferred to the site of the network provider and downloaded to their systems.
In another embodiment, further recovery signals sent from the site operated by the network provider are used to activate an audio alarm signal to be emitted from the remote electronic device. The alarm signal may be optionally a voice message stating the unauthorized possession of the electronic device, requesting assistance and providing return instructions.
In a further preferred embodiment, after contact is made with the remote electronic device from the site operated by the network provider, at least one data recovery signal or optionally a further recovery signal to delete stored data from the device is sent from the network provider.
In a still further embodiment, the data recovery signal causes the remote electronic device to be disabled by terminating power.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention also determines, at the site of the network provider, a geographic location of the remote electronic device upon making contact with the remote electronic device. The geographic information can optionally be determined from triangulation of signals received from the remote electronic device or, alternatively, the geographic information may be determined at the remote electronic device using, for example, a GPS receiver, and then downloaded to the site of the network provider. In either case, after the site operated by the network provider determines the geographic location of the remote electronic device, information representing a geographic position of the remote electronic device is conveyed from the site operated by the network provider to the subscriber. Next, the subscriber determines whether the device is lost or stolen based on the conveyed geographic information, and the subscriber thereafter provides an indication as to whether the remote electronic device is either lost or stolen to the site operated by the network provider. If the subscriber indicates that the remote electronic device is lost, then an attempt to recover the remote electronic device is made prior to transmitting the at least one data recovery signal to the remote electronic device. Alternatively, if the subscriber indicates that the remote electronic device is stolen, then the at least one data recovery signal is immediately transmitted to the remote electronic device upon receipt of the indication from the subscriber that the remote electronic device is stolen.